Just A CRUSH?
by Magic Key
Summary: S&S like always!PART 9 the final part UP ! Anyway Sakura is actress with likes this Hongkong pop star. When she goes to hongKong and meet this guy in person.....what will happen....Does she really like him or is it just a crush? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone. this is magicKey! talking. I no i own you guy like 3 unfinish fanfics which I HOPE TO FINISH SOON! If i can get my mind running........Anyway. This latest fanfic is based on a(or maybe a few dreams that i've been having latly. About Hiroshi Nagano from V6 (japanese pop group!) Like always S&S Please read my info in characters which will be coming up soon! BECAUSE THE CHARACTERs AND WHERE THEY WERE SET BY CLAMP MAY CHANGE~   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Maykey: Cindie help!!!!!!!!!  
Cindie: What is it. you can't get my mind off him!!! Again!  
MK :How did you no.  
CDIE: because that is why you are writing this fanfic!!(sigh)  
MK: you got a point. So this fanfic is really about the dreams that I have/ been having about Hiroshi from V6 and me.I wish i could have him!!!  
CDie...............Anyway..sorry reader Mk's going on her I love Hiroshi mood again. Please read on while I try to get our author back here!!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
INfo on Character:  
  
Sakura K. 20 YEARS OLD. LIVES IN JAPAN. WORKS FOR A TV STATION IN JAPAN CALL JTVI. YOUGEST OF ALL THE ACTORS THERE AND HAS MAY FANS. HER BROTHER AND FATHER LIVE IN AMERICA LIVE WITH HER BEST FRIEND. A BIG FAN OF A FAMOUS GROUP IN HONG KONG CALLED S6 (SOLAR 6)  
  
Tomoyo D. 21 YEARS OLD. LIVES IN JAPAN. ALSO WORKS FOR JTVI. IS A SINGER WHO FAMOUS. SHE GOES ON TOURS BUT LIKE TO ACT BECAUSE OF HER BEST FRIEND.AND WAS ONCE IN THE MISS TOKYO CONTEST AND WON 2ND PLACE. HAS NO SET BOYFRIEND. LIVES WITH HER BEST FRIEND SAKURA.  
  
Syaoran L: 20 YEAS OLD. LIVES IN HONGKONG! ONE OF THE 3 OLDEST MEMBERS OF SOLAR 6. (TOTAL OF 6 MEMBERS IN SOLAR 6) ACTED IN THE CHILDRENS SHOW CALL IRONMAN. HAS NO SET CONTACT WITH ANYONE COMPANY IN HONGKONG! HAS 4 OLDER SISTER. 3 OF THE ARE IN THE U.S WITH HIS GRANDMOTHER IN AMERICA.   
  
Eroil H : . SYAORAN'S FRIEND IN SOLAR 6. LIVES IN HONKONG. 22 YEARS OLD. DOES A BIT OF ACTING. BUT HE LIKE TO SING.  
  
  
KIMCHI K. LIVES IN JAPAN. WORKS FOR JTVI. IS SAKURA EX BOYFRIEND!   
  
  
$ IRONman $- (I made this up!) If any of you have seen UltraMan Tiga. Which is from Japan then you will no what this show IronMan is..... about! .It basly has the same plot to Tiga. but for those who don't Tiga about this guy name Daigo( plaied by Hiroshi Nagano) who transforms in to Ultraman Tiga and safe the wolrd from invaded Alians. But when he is not Tiga he works for GUTS. And Like this girl name Rena. who also works for GUTS.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Cdie: now that we have our beloved author back you can start the first chapter.  
MK: Sorry about what just happen!!! I get carried a way when I start think about Hiroshi Nagano! He sooo cute!!!!@@(Mk runs out of the room!)  
Cdie: sorry(sigh) Please enjoy the fanfic! I have to get Mk back here again!!!!!! (runs out of the room and after Mk)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Talk  
*thoughts  
~setting  
[an: just 1 or 2 every now and then.  
=================================================================================  
Is it just a crush?!  
By Magic Key  
Part 1  
  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said to you last time..I didn't mean it said." said a amber hair girl leaning on a cherry tree. A brown hair boy smiled and walked over to her.  
"It's ok. I'll glad your sister is getting better........" said the boy lean on the tree.  
"So you are not mad at me?" said the amber hair girl.  
"No why would I be. It's not your doing....Maybe we can start all over agin.?"  
"I'd love that." said the girl who extended her hand to the boy who shook it. And then they hugged.  
  
"Cut!!! ok you guys that is a warp." said the directer. The amber her girl released the boy and then walked off the set. She walked over to her chair and sat down. A purpled hair girl walked over to her and sat in the next chair. The amber hair girl smiled and thanked her for a soda and leaned back in her chair. Just then a boy in a black tshirt and baseball cap walked over to the amber her girl.  
"Sakura the boss wants to see you....She says that she has something to ask you and to go to her office right away." Sakura brushed her neck lengh amber hair and got up from her chair.   
"Thanks for telling me.,":Then she turned to her best friend and said. "Talk to you later." The purple hair girl nodded and then was off to another set, to work on her own movie which were about to start the shotting.   
Sakura walked pass the busy workers and headed out of the part of the building that said Set 4 in red paint. Sakura walked down a couple of hall ways meanwhile on the other end a boy with messy dark brown hair and amber eyes came walking down the hallways. He was talking to an man in a gray suit about something. Just as Sakura was walking pass them there eyes met for a second *I've seen him some where.. Could he really be Syaoran Li...?* and then they went there own way.   
Sakura finialy came to the head of the JTVI company's office. She let out a sigh and then knocked on the door. There a was mumble and then a lady from the other side opened the door. The middle age lady smiled at Sakura and let her in. Sakura walked in and then sat on one of the chairs in front of the oak desk.  
"You wanted to see me. Ms. Nagano."said Sakura once the lady has sat down. Her red eyes sparkled when she looked at Sakura. "Yes....I had gotten a request from HKTV. They're making this movie and would like someone from Japan to star in it. And I though since you know chinese and its a famous here I though maybe you would like to do the movie. What do you say." Sakura smile and said.   
"I'm not really that sure. But if I was to take it ......who would I be actting with?" asked Sakura.  
"OOh yea they sent me with the cast list and one sript. Lets see....."said Ms. Nagano. looking at the paper "Yes here it is with Li Syaoran from S6." Sakura froze for a minute. *OOH my god!!! Syaoran LI!*  
"Well since you are not that sure I'll let you think about. Your plane leaves in two day.....Just give me a call when you figure things out. I'll have someone send you the tickets and other thing once you have decided." Sakura stood up and bowed.  
"Thanks ....." Then Sakura walked towards the door and left the office.  
  
Sakura walked back to set 4. She greated the works and went to look for her friend, who was working on a seres call Love is thing. The workers hurry passed her as Sakura worked over to Mina; her best friend manager for sing.   
Mina turned her head once she was Sakura walking towards her. "You looking for Tomoyo, Sakura?" Sakura nodded and placed her hands in her pocket.  
"Yea is she here? I wanted to talk to her." Mina looked up from her clipbord.  
"No she just left..... She said that she had a date with Joe." Sakura smiled and bowed.   
"Thanks... I'll talk to her tonight. Bye." said Sakura walking to the girls locker room to get her belongings so she could go home.  
  
~Sakura place~   
  
Sakura placed her keys near the front door on her Cherry blossom shape hook. She sighed as she lended against the door and then headed for her room which was down the hall in between the livingroom and kitchen. She switched on her lamb to her right and walked in to a room filled with posters of a boy group called S6 and pictures of her family and friend plus some with actors and actress for other movies /seres. She went in to her wall closet and pulled out the draw that held her pjs and placed them on her bed. She grab the yellow towel hanging from her chair ansd headed for the bathroom in her room.   
After showering and tieing her amber hair in to a small pony tail. She waltzed in to the kitchen and placed the bowl of chicken in a pot and turned on the fire so it could boil. While that was happening she went back into her room and looked at her tape collection filled with tv eps. from the chinese kids show IronMan . She pops the tape into the VCR and the eats her soup while watching her tape.  
  
After a few mintues her friend walks throught the door. She looks up from the tv and smiles at her. "Back so soon......How was your date?" Her friend walks back out in her pjs and sits on the sofa with Sakura. The Purple hair girl looks at the tv and sighs "You watching IronMan again.....?"   
Sakura places her soup down on the coffie table and says. "Yea.....But that is not the reason I'm watching this." She friend turn to looks at Sakura with worry eyes.  
"What do you mean? Nothing bad happen right?"   
"You don't have to worry Tomoyo.....I would not say that it was bad.....I got offered this movie job."said Sakura   
"Well that is good. What is wrong with that?......Wait I get it.....It's because of him right....You can't do this to yourself Sakura. You guys broke up for 3 months already." said Tomoyo.  
"I know but I can't help it.. But this movie does have its good side. I'm actting with Syaoran Li." said Sakura with a little blush.  
"The Syaoran Li.... Well that is great.You always wented to meet him.m Plus IT's about time you movered on. I'm sure you would have a great time in Japan. " said Tomoyo looking at the tv set. Sakura gigled.  
"How do you know I like Syaoran. I mean I've never ment him." said Sakura picking up her bowl off the table.  
"You've got to be joking right. Your room is filled with S6 things and Irons Man poster of Syaoran in his SSAFU outfit." Sakura and Tomyo both gigled at that . "plus it would be great going there. That way I have someone to keep me company. I'm going there in two days because my next contert is going to be hailed there. But I will be staying for about a week for interviews and stuff." Sakura headed and said "Then I guess I'm going too."  
  
~Sakura's room later that night.~  
  
"Ms. Nagano............ Its me Sakura........About the movie offer in HongKong. I will be taking it." said Sakura on her pink phone.  
"Ok... Thanks...I'll be home tomorrow so the guy may come over. Well Thanks I will, Bye." said Sakura who placed the phone down gently on her desk. She then turned to the picture frame at the upper right hand coner. It was apicture of her and and a black hair boy wearing a t shirt. Standing infront of the place were they first ment.   
Sakura sighed and slowly sliped the photo out of the star shape pincture frame and looked at it one last ime. "Good bye. KimChi" said Sakura throwing it into the waste backet and then turned off her lamp to her right to go to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________+++++++++++++++++++++++++++_________________________  
MK: THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!!!!!! PART ONE OF JUST A CRUSH AND OF MY DREAM OF HIROSHI, IF YOU CAN TELL SAKURA IS REALLY ME IN THE DREAM AND SYAORAN IS HIRIOSHI!!!! (MK yelling)  
  
Candie:Well..Um you guys now that Mk has gone on her hiorshi love mood I guesss I have to finish this up!  
  
MK : what do you mean. I mean !!!!!!! I might be crazy about Hiroshi and do amything to the v6 cds !But I am not crazy. If I was who would be writing this fanfic.(turns on the cd player which his V6 inside)  
  
CANDIE: (shouting) sorry you guys.. I'll have to end it here. To find out what happens to s&s please read the next chapter!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!  
  
MK(Shouting over the music) YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!REVIREW PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEE! 


	2. Part 2

MK: Hi you guys I'm back again!!!!!  
Candie: Yea I think they know that!!!!! MAn so are you going to start or what??  
MK: God What's gotten in to you?! (SweatDrop0  
CAndie: Nothing just sleepy.......I can't keep running after you everytime I mention Hiroshi'S name!  
MK: God....you just said his name HE IS SSO KAWAII!!!!!!!!  
Candie: There we go again. .Anyway please read!  
===============================================================================  
TO: ALL MY REVIEWERS AND CINDY FOR LISTENING TO ME!!!!!!  
THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"TALK  
*THOUGHTS  
~SETTING  
[ AN NOTES!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
IS IT JUST A CRUSH?!  
PART 2  
By Magic KEy  
  
  
"Enjoy your stay lady. If you need anything the roomservice button is the pink one." Sakura and Tomoyo thanked the bell boy and he left. Sakura rolled in her suitcase and then closed the door. Tomoyo was already looking around once she throw her lugage on to the bed. Sakura smikled and sat down on her bed and said  
"What do you want to do?"   
Tomoyo had sparkles in her eyes when Sakura had said that. "Lets Find some place to eat....I'm hungery." Sakura though it was a great idea so she grabed her bookbag amd headed out the hotel to find some were to eat.  
While walking on the street they pass a music shop that had a S6 poster hanging in the window and on the bottum of the poster were these big chinese characters that said that S6's news cd is on sale. Sakura eyes glowed and then she went in to the store to get the S6 cd. Tomoyo right behide her. "I thought we aere going to get something to eat? Sakura....Sakura.." But there was no answer because Sakura was to busy looking at all the cds that she could buy.   
  
~2 hours later in a noddle place in Causeway Bay!~  
  
"My that is some food." said Tomoyo. Sakura wipped her mouth with her napkin and draged from under the table her cds that she had gotten. Tomoyo grabed one out of her hand. Sakura eyes shot up from looking at the cds. "What did you do that for?"   
"I just wanted to see how cute he was that's all." said Tomoyo poniting to a picture of Li Syaoran in a black outfit. "But lets get to the point; how long are you going to continue with this shoping spring...I want to get some new clothes and I really don't want to have to drag you out of EVERY music shop." Sakura placed her cds back in to the shopping bags and though. After a few mintues.  
" I saw this little shoping mall type of place across the street. "Why don't we split up. You go get all the close you want. While I go look at the the cds in the music shop. Then we will met here at 6 to find some where to have dinner." Tomyoyo though about for a few second and agreed at the end.  
  
~Next day@in the morning~  
  
Sakura woke up at 7 o'clock. She then headed for the bathroom and washed up and brushed her teeth. As for Tomoyo; she had already left for breakfest down at the hotel and then she was going to headed for the radio stattion for her interview about the concert. Sakura dressed in a purple simie long sleve shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was tied in to a tiny pony tail. Then she grabed her white bookbage and placed her hotel key and other useful thing in to it and then placed her shose on to her feet and headed for the bus stop to go the the HKTV station to start the shoting.   
  
"Sakura I would like you to meet the other star of the is movie. Li Syaoran." said the co director. Sakura blush a bit and smiled. "Hi. I'm Sakura." The amber hair boy smiled and shook Sakura headed, which made her blush even more.  
"Nice to meet. I can't wait until we work together." Sakura then sat down on her chair and started to readed her script again. before they started the shotting.  
  
~noon at the canteen~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were noew sitting at a table facing the window talking. They had finished the 1 sence for the day and Syaoran had asked Sakura if she would like to join him for lunch and there they were eatting and talking.  
Meanwhile a girl name Li MeiLing was watching the couple from her seat in the canteen. * I can't believe him.* The gilr tried to look away but she just couldn't get her red eyes away from the couple.  
  
"Since we don't have to go back to the set later do you want to come over to my place to partice later?' said Syaoran taking a sip of coffice. Sakura nodded " That would be nice." Just then something blow into Sakura's eyes. [ I wonder how that happen@@] Syaoran movied closer to Sakura. Which made her blush even harded then before. "Here let me blow it out for you." Syaoran stood up and and was blowing on to Sakura's green eye. After a minute said "There how is that?" But before Sakura got to answer MeiLing walked up to then with a glass of soda. She looked at Syaoran and then started yelling.  
"How could you Syaoran! We just broke up 3 months ago and here you are with another girl." Sakura sat there for a momment. As For Syaoran he hissed at Meiling and said "What are you talking about." But before there of the two could say any more Meiling had throw the glass of soda on to Sakura; who's shrit was all wet and sticky. Meiling gave a little luagh and was headed back for her aftenoon picture shotting.   
"I'm really sorry about that..... since we are going to my place I 'll get you something to change in." Sakura and Syaoran then headed out of the canteen and over to Syaoran's place.  
  
~Syaoran's Place!~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were now in Syaoran's place. Sakura placed her bookbag down on the sofa. Syaoran was in his roon looking for a t shirt that Sakura could change in. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back soon." shouted Syaoran from her closet. Sakura thanked him and then went to look at the pictured on top of the tv set. *I can't believe that I'm really at Syaoran house.* Sakura was looking at a picture of his whole family when Syaoran come back with a t -shirt from were his parents works.  
"Here change in to this," said Syaoran throwing the shirt to Sakura who then headed for the bathroom. "Thanks"  
  
~20 mintues later.~  
  
"I really do love you YingYing." said Syaoran on the sofa next to Sakura who was reading from there script.  
"I know. But I can't we don't belong together. I have to go. Let me go" said Sakura. Syaoran placed his hand on top of her right hand.  
"I can't....................... I don't want to lose you, You can't leave me."  
"I'm sorry.........I have to go........" Sakura then stop staring at the words on the script. Syaoran waited for her to say her lines but she had not said a word.   
"Sakura are you ok?" Sakura looked up and said in a wisper. "Yea it's just that...It says here that we have to kiss." Syaoran shrugged "Ok.."Syaoran leaned his head towards her and close his eyes. Sakura did the same thing. But just when their lips were 2 inches a way Syaoran's youngest sister came home. Sakura jumped up from her seat with a very red face." I better get going. Its getting late." and then Sakura headed out the door.   
  
~ 1hour back at the hotel~  
  
Sakura slam the door of her room close. Which made Tomoyo's headed look up from the tv set. "Back so Soon........Sakura why's your face all red." Sakura looked a way and headed for the bathroom."nothing" mummble Sakura. However when she was headeding for the bathroom her back was facing Tomoyo, who started luaghing. Sakura turned to face her.   
"What is ssso funny...." Tomoyo could stop herself from luaghing Sakura stared at her for a few mintueds and then headed to the bathroom like she plan to.   
"what so funny." said Sakura ow dressed in a yellow t shirt that had a blue sunflower in the middle.  
"Nothing...But Did you every read what was written on the back of the T shirt?" asked Tomoyo.   
"What are you talking about?" said Sakura sitting herselk on the nicly cover bed.   
"Look at the back of the t shirt." Sakura turned the tshirt around and her green eyes were now big. Once she had read what was on the tshirt. Because written on it was Syaoran's name and the word staff. But he wore that shirt everytime he helped out at his parent byicle shop.   
*OH my God!* Tomoyo sat there smirking "So tell me what happen that made your face all red!:":  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#################################################################  
MK There you have it! Part two is finish!  
Candie Thank good I though it would never end.  
MK What do you??   
Candie Wel I though That if ou never finish I would always have to run after you to get you to finish this fanfic. Because of Hiroshi.  
MK Hiroshi ..........AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!( runs around sreaming)  
Candie (Yelling) Sorry about this you guys. I hop you enjoyed this fanfic......Please review.......  
MK Ja nai!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review and ps HIROSHI IS SSSSSSSSSO CUTE!!!!!!!! 


	3. part3

MK: hi! Everyone I'm back!!!!!  
Candie: SIGH..........I know that!!! Now lets try to get through this fanfic with out you running out if the room~  
MK: SUre Any way.....Thanks to all who had the heart to review my fanfic. I'm so sorry about my spelling mistakes...I just get to tier to fix them..  
Candie: So please bear with us...........Now on with the fanfic .............................  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk  
*thoughs  
~setting  
[anotes  
  
======================================================================  
  
Is it just a Crush?!  
PArt 3  
By Magic Key.   
  
  
"Then that is when I ran all the way back here." said Sakura putting her hand in to the bag of chips. Tomoyo sighed then turn towards Sakura with hearts in her eyes. Sakura just stared at her weirdly and and smaked her with her pillow.  
"Snap out of it, Tomoyo.....So do you want to get something to eat before you headed to the Photo shots?" Tomoyo took her bag from under her blanket and smiled. "You sure got that right. I though you would never come back. Come on lets go." Sakira nodded and just when she was about to head out the door with Tomoyo when the phone rang. Sakura plopped on to the bed and picked it up. Sakura said some stuff on the phone and then she kind of spaced out. Tomoyo noticed something wrong and sat down next to Sakura.  
"Sakura what is wrong. It looks like you just saw a ghost." said Tomoyo. Sakura then placed the phone down and said "No....Its just that HE is down in the lobby waiting for me....Tomoyo would you go down with me?" Tomoyo nodded   
"After you take care of him we could go get something to eat." Sakura smiled and then they headed out the room.  
  
~Lobby~  
  
A boy around his 20s was sitting hear the front desk. His black hair blow in the wind as the door from the front of the hotel was opened and people were walking in and out. His dark brown eyes brighted up when he saw a amber hair girl with green sparkling eyes walked towords him with her friend. Both girls sat on the oppsite side of him.  
"Sakura it's been a while since a saw you.....How are you?" asked the boy.  
"Fine. Thanks for asking. But what might I ask you are you doing here in HongKong." said Sakura in Japanese because she did not want anyone to know what they were talking about. She then turn towards Tomoyo and said "You should go and get something to eat..You don't want to be late for your photo shot. I'll be fine here." So Tomoyo go up from her seat and walked out of the Hotel leave Sakura sitting there with the boy.  
"I'm reallly sorry about how I treated you..........I know it was my doing. But why did you have to HongKong?" said The boy moveing his seat next to Sakura.  
"Look..We have nothing to talk about ok?! And What I do not concern you.We BROKE UP ALREADY. Go back to Fannie." said Sakura standing up from her seat. Water was filling up her eyes but she rubbed it away with the hand.   
"Sakura..........I....." said The boy looking at Sakura's back. Sakura turn and faced the boy.  
"You should go back to Japan. Ms Nagano will wonder were you are...I'm sorry but I have to go..Good Bye Kimchi...." Sakura turned to leave but KimChi grabed her hand before she could go.  
"I can't....... Sakura.......Please forgive me..........I didn't mean what I said....We had happy times before. Why can't we start all over again?" asked KimChi. Sakura sighed and turn to face her Ex boyfriend.  
"Look..*sigh* .....I was not the one who broke up with you. And here you are asking me to take you back.What do think I am. Some kind of gift." said Sakura with hurt in her vocie. KimChi stood in shock; * Sakura?*   
"Can't just start all over again. I promise you I will not look at any other girl."KimChi said Sakura in her heart really wanted to forgive Kimchi But she could. There was no way she could do it. After they way he treated her back in Japan.  
  
Just then Syaoran walked though the door of the hotel. In his hand was Sakura's bookbag which she felt at his house when she ran out. He notice Sakura to some guy and her vocie did not sound to happy. So he walked up to the couple and said to Sakura in chinese "Is everything alright?" Sakura turned her head to find Syaoran standing there.  
"Yea. My friend was just about to leave. What are you doing here?" Syaoran smiled his sweet smiles and lift up Sakura's book bag up for her to see.  
"This is the reason. You left it at my house this afternoon. Here you go." said Syaoran handing Sakura back her bookbag which she took from him with a little blush on her face.   
KimChi stood there for a moment and the said "Sakura you went to his house?" after pulling Sakura off to the side.   
"Look, what I do now is none of your concern. So what if I went to Syaoran's house. I must go now. GoodBye KimChi." Sakura then turned back to were Syaoran was standing and she smiled at him.   
"Come on Syaoran...Lets go." said Sakura with Syaoran right next to her. Syaoran just went along with it.  
  
~By the harbor~  
  
"Thanks Syaoran for taking me to dinner." said Sakura with her bookbag in her right hand. Syaoran smiled and handed her a can of orange soda.  
"You're welcome." Syaoran opened his soda and leaned against to the railing of the harbor. Sakura sighed and opened her soda and then took a sip out of it.   
"Sakura........Are you ok....I don;t know what happen betwewn you and that guy this afternoon. But if you want to talk about it then I'm here for you." said Syaoran looking at Sakura's profile. Sakura gigled.  
"That is very nice of you......... I've seen your show, Ironman. I loved it. I was a pretty big fan of it. Never missed a eps. Ok yea..I did, three of them..... I had to stay on the set late. But other wise I never missed it. KimChi always though that that was boring show and only kids watch that stuff. He never really understood me." said Sakura staring at her can. Syaoran moved over to were Sakura was standing and looked at his can too.  
"So you really Ironman. Huh? I use to watch it too. I was really happy the day I find out that I got the part to play the role of this new and improved Ironman. So KimChi is your boyfriend. Was he the guy that you were talking to this afternoon?" said Syaoran staring at the stars. Sakura nodded slowly.  
"Yea......I meet him on the set of the first movie that was going to be in. I really though he was my special someone. He treated me really nicely and we did have lots of fun......When I started watching Ironman everything was fine. But during the middle of the season things changed. There was this new girl and she was really pretty. Kimchi and her were to be in a movie together. I guess that is when things changed. I mean we were happy but we did not do much together.....But on my birthday things end. We broke up...I was to get that Ironman movie that came out. But I never did...." Sakura rubbed her eyes and sighed.Syaoran handed her a tissue.  
"Here.....Well that KimChi dumb...He would be and idoit to let a girl as pretty as you go." said Syaoran sipping from his soda. Sakura smile. "Thanks."   
They stayed there by the river for a few more minutes before anyone said a word. Syaoran then broke the silents.   
"Come on.........I'll take you home...Its getting late." Sakura nodded and they headed to Syaoran green sports car. They drove for a few minutes before anyone said anything.  
"Syaoran.......Thanks for listening to me before...I did not mean to bore you." said Sakura blushing. Syaoran's brown hair blow in the wind as he turned his head for a mintue to look at Sakura. "It's alright..I don't mind...I did not wait to see you sad...Plus I get the pratice from listening to my sister talk about her boyfriend." Sakura gigled. "Well Thanks anyway......"  
"Anytime girl...." said Syaoran as the drove down the street lite lamps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++====  
MK: How was that did you all like it.......I remember the time when I drement about that part with Hiroshi.......It was so sweet........................  
Candie: I think they get the point......yea yea....Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it.\  
MK:........and then................he......................  
Candie(sigh).....Just forget about her for now....She got hiroshi on the brain.....Just review please...... and we'll see you soon!  
Mk: And then he said.......(Mk voice get draw out in the boyground..) WAIT WERE ARE YOU GOING.............I'm not DONE YET! 


	4. part4

Mk: HEy so did I ever tell you about the first time I saw Hiroshi. I mean I did not see him in person. It was more like on Tv. (Candie walks in with a V6 cd in her hand)  
Candie Mk What are you doing............  
Mk. Talking to the readers...What does it look it. I was going to tell them about the first time I saw Hiroshi. But wait a minute were did you get that cd.........And like Hiroshi is sssso Kawaii on the cd cover.(grabs the cd out of candie's hand)  
Candie Thank god I got here in time to stop her....If I didn't you would have to hear her great story about how she first saw Hiroshi. Rather thne the s&s story you came here for..  
Mk...WOW.............V6 /.................(daydreaming) HIROSHI...........  
Candie.......Since she still busy looking at the cd I think you should start reading before she starts talking about hiroshi again. HAPPY READING!! DON"T FOR GET TO REVIEW AT THE END!   
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed..............Need I say more!!!!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Is it Just a Crush!?  
part 4  
By Magic Key  
  
~next day at work.~  
  
Sakura was reading her srcipt when Syaoran walked up to her. "Sakura is anyone sitting there." said Syaoran pointing to the seat next to Sakura. Sakura shook her head and Syaoran sat down. Sakura closed the book and smiled at Syaoran.   
"Thanks for last night. I had good time. So what is it what you wanted to talk to me about before." said Sakura Syaoran reached into his jean jacket and took out two movie tickets. He handed her one of them  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to movies with me. " Sakura gave a weak smile.   
"Thats very nice of you. But I can't..." Syaoran nodded. Sakura handed back the ticket to Syaoran.  
"It's ok. You should keep it. If you change your mind I'll be waiting for you at the movie for you until you come." Sakura thanks him and then handed off to the set for the afternoon shotting,   
While shotting the whole day Sakutra keep on thinking. *Great. What should I do. If I don't go I'll feel bad.....*  
  
~Later after work back at the hotel.~  
  
Sakura sighed as she closed the door. Tomoyo who had to do back to the tv station later that night was brushing out her hair. Sakura just droped her white bookbag on the the green carpeted floor and and dropped her self on the nearest bed. Tomoyo look at Sakura through the reflection of the glass mirror.   
"Sakura you ok? You look umm. died." said Tomoyo contining to brush her hair. Sakura sat up and took out the ticket; that Syaoran had given her.   
"This is the reason.....I can't go.." said Sakura staring it.  
"What are you talking about....It's a ticket...It's not going to bit.." said Tomoyo getiing out of the chair and on to the bed that Sakura was on. Sakura lied back again and sighed. Tomyo picked up the ticket and read the date on it and the title of the movie. "It's a great movie. I was reading about this movie in FLASH this morning waiting for the bus..It's about........." But Sakura was not really listening to her.   
"Sakura are you listening.." Sakura nodded and and Tomoyo shook her. "What.What is that you want?" Tomoyo sighed and headed Sakura back her ticket.   
"Look.Kimchi is die. You don't have to worry about him. He is nothing to you anymore. And how are you to know if Syaoran is not your Prince Charming" said Tomoyo now going back to the morrior and brushed out her hair. Sakura sighed and nodded.   
"You do have point." said Sakura Tomoyo got up from her seat and walked back to Sakura who was staring at the ticket. Tomoyo took the ticket out of her head and place it in to the bookbag which was on the floor. Then throw the bag out the hotelroom door.   
Sakura jumped and went after the bookbag. Tomoyo stood near the door and blocked Sakra from going back inside. Tomoyo reached for the keys and throw them to Sakura.  
"Now have fun...." Tomoyo smile and then closed the door. Sakura stood there with the bookbag in on hand and keys in the other. *Great........Now what am I to do??* Sakura sighed and press the button for the elevator.  
While waiting she pulled out her cell and dailed Syaoran's number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello amy I speack to Syaoran." said Sakura. The laldy on the other end said "Sorry....Syaoran is not home."   
"Well thank." said Sakura and thenplaced her cell in to her bookbag and then stepped into the elevator.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Cindie: Mk is sleeping now so I though I should finish this up. Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. Please review. More updates coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. part5

MK: Hey.Oh my god. He is so cute!  
Cindie: Ok I think they get the point. Let get this fanfic started.   
MK: OK but they have to listen to me after this fanfic ok!  
Candie: Sure what ever!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Is it Just a Crush!?  
Part 5  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the train station of the busy lite town. *Just now what am I to do?* Sakura crossed the street and looked at the window dislay at the shops. Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall and stared at the sky. After a while she noticed someone standing next. Sakura turned her head and noticed Syaoran standing there. Sakura smiled and said. "What are you doing here? I though you would be at the movies right now." Syaoran also leaned against the wall too.   
"Well you see. I would have been but my sister called me before and told me that a girled called to see if I was home. So I figured it was you. Then I was walking to the train station when I noticed you standing there." Sakura looked at him and said.  
"Ohh.....I'm sorry. Where waiting for me long. I didn't want to...But my friend..Nevermind..Long story. How about I make it up to you by taking you eat some were." Syaoran nodded and they headed off in to the brightly lite sky.  
  
~The next day!~  
  
Sakura woke up from the smell of cherry blossom in the room. *It's good it be home.* Just as Sakura opened her eyes she noticed the flower sitting on the dressing table with Tomoyo next to them. Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "Well look who sent you flowers?" Sakura pulled herself out of bed and smile. "There really pretty. But we are in HongKong how can there be fresh blossom here?" Tomoyo luagh.   
"Come on girlfriend. Don't tell you you forgot there was some thing called Express mail and the internet." Sakura smiled and head to the bathroom to wash up and then head to work. After a few mintues Sakura was dresses in something plain and was looking around the desk for a note that might have blonged to the flower. "Tomo, did you see anything that came with these?" Tomoyo reach in to the pants pocket and pulled out a blue card and started to wave it around. "You mean this?" Sakura turned around and tryed grab it out of her had but Tomoyo was faster.   
"Its says dear Sakura. I had a great time!! We can do this some other time. If you need anything you will know were to find me. Hope you like the flowers. See ya at work......Well Sakura what happen last night? Come on tell me." Sakura blush and looked down at the cerpet.   
"Nothing happen...I better get going." said Sakura heading out the door. Tomoyo place the card down and head to the out the door after Sakura. She coaght up with her at the elevators. Sakura turned around and sighed.  
"Tomo, what are you doing I have to get to work." Tomoyo smiled   
"Well then I'll just join. Beside I want to see if this Syaoran of yours is cute." The elevator arrived and both girls stepped inside.   
"What do you mean my Syaoran?" asked Sakura turing towards Tomoyo as they waited for the elvators to take them down to the first floor. Tomoyo pulled her cell out of the her blue bag and turned it on and then said. "Well I though since you came back to hotel so late into the night there had to some thing going on between you two. But what ever the case is, I don't really care. I just wait to see the set." The elevator doors opened and the girls stepped out. Sakura sighed and pulled out her chage purse as they stood at the bus stop. "Whatever....Wait a mintue. Why did you lock me out of the room?" Sakura brush some of her hair out of her eyes. " Well I knew you would never give that Syaoran a chance and this was the only. Becide KimcChi wants you to happy. He called me 10 mintues after I locked you out of room and said that if Syaoran is who you picked then he would happy for you." Sakura nodded and stepped on to the bus.  
  
~The changing room of HKTV~  
  
Sakura pushed opned the door of the chaging room. Tomoyo smiled as she looked around the busy place. As the other actor and actress were putting there make up on and fixing their hair. Sakura took her cloths off the rake that stood on the right side of the room. There cloths of the part for this morning sence was a gray t shirt and baggy gray pants and a golden belt to match. She then walked over to her chair which was next to Syaoran's and place her bag down.   
"You Wait here I'll be back soon." said Sakura and then headed for the changing room. Just the Syaoran walked in and sat down his blue hair friend stood becide hm and said` " Is that girl? Is that Sakura?" asked his firend." Syaraon luaghed.   
"No...But if you like her you can take her? Eroil you just broke up with your girlfriend 10 mintues ago and here you are asking who she is." Eroil pushed his glass up and smile. "Hey How am I to know. The back of her chair say Sa-ku-ra. Sigh..." Syaoran smiled while looking at his reflection in the mirror and noticed that Sakura was coming, so he stood up. "Hi...Sakura." siad Syaoran leaning against the table. Sakura smiled and said "HI!"  
Tomoyo stood up and gave her best friend back her seat. Sakura sat down and then turned to face the guys. "Hi Syaoran who is your friend? This is Tomoyo."   
Syaoran smiled Eroil extended his hand and said. "My name is Eroil. Nice to meet you Tomoyo. So what are you doing heere?" Sakura smiled and then turned towards the mirror once again and fixed hair hair. Just then Sakura and Syaoran were called to the set. They both stood up and said good bye to the other couple. As they were walking towards the exit with their scripts Eroil said "They make a good couple. " Tomoyo nodded in agreement.   
"They sure do. Do you want to go and get something to drink? I didn't have to go back to the radio station until 11 this morning."   
"Sure I would love to. Do you work at the station? I have never seen you there." said Eroil scrumbling a note down for Syoran incase he came back and was looking for him.  
"No...I'm also a Japanese star like Sakura but I also sing and I am to do a concert this week and leave this Saturday. Sakura said that she would leave too. She said that they should be done with the movie after this week." Eroil nodded as they headed out the building. *So that gives Syaoran 5 more days to tell Sakura that he likes her. I wish him good luck!*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
MAGIC KEY : oh my god V6 is having a concert this month. I wish I could be there. (sigh)  
Cindy: I NO I NO!!!!!! WE GET THE point. Don't cry. I'll get you the cd when it comes out in june.  
MK: Really. You'll really get me the cd from there DREAM2002 concert!??  
CINDIE: Yes....  
MK: YEAWELL UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! BYE GUYS PLEASE REVIEW  
++++++++++++++=========================++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN: That is all for IS IT just a crush. Please keep a look out for chapter 12 of Dragon girl! UNTIL then BYE AND PLEASSSSSSSSE review!! 


	6. part 6

MAgic Key: Yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!I'm finally back. I still have regents and stuff but here is part 6 of IS IT JUST A CRUSH@@! I'm so happy...What about you cindie.??  
CINDIE: Yea I know...I'm happy to. Well Are you start? These people are wait to see what happens.  
MK: OKLETS GET STARTED!!!!!!!!!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Is it just a crush!?(JUST A CRUSH)  
PArt6  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eroil walked down the busy hall of the tv station. There was a bit of silents between the two. But after a while Eroil said. "So how long are you staying?" Tomoyo who was looking at the ground head poped up. "Huh?.. OH sorry... I'm staying until next friday. It was going to be until friday but we changed it." Eroil opened the door and Tomoyo stepped outside. Eroil smile again and asked " So where do you want to go?" "How about to that new cafe I read about in Flash. I think it was called CHA CHA. Eroil nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
  
~TV STATION~  
  
"Ying. Please listen that was not what I ment. I didn't think you would misunderstand. The only reason I gave you the money was because I promised your brother that I would take care of you." said the amber hair guy which was Syaoran.   
"OH is that the reason. If you only gave me the money was because of my brother then why don't you give me $1,000,000." said the black hair girl.   
Just then his cell phone rang and he picked up. "Hello? Gigi? What? She what?!"   
  
"Cut.........Ok Syaoran that's it for now." said the director. Syaoran nodded and stepped off the stage. The black hair gilr did the same thing and waited for Syaoran to notice her before she said anything. Syaoran sat down on his chair and starred at the girl. "What is it Meiling that you wait?" said Syaoran.  
"It's really nothing. You see I got two tickets and I was wonderding if you wait to go to the movie with me." Syaoran got up from his chair and starting to head back to the dressingroom. Meiling tunged down on to her dress and continued to follow him.   
Once in side the dressingroom Syaoran glared at her. "Would you stop following me? I've have enough of this. First you go and spill jucie on to Sakura and now this." said Syaoran. Meiling just glared back at him. She was about to cry but she kept it in.  
"What...I never said that I waited to break up with you and it's only been a few months. And now you already have a new girlfriend.Syaoran how can you do this to me. I don't see what's so good about her. Tell why should I let you to be together?" Syaoran sighed. he was hoping that he would have to say it. Well at least not to this person. He wantted to wait and tell it to that person inperson. But it was a bit to late. If he didn't tell Meiling he cause never get ride of her. "Well?! What is you answer Syaoran." asked Meiling. "It's because I love her. Ok?" said Syaoran. Meiling stood there for a mintue shocked.  
  
~Meanwhile in the hall~  
Sakura had heard Syaoran and some girl talking and she didn't want to bother them. She was about to turn around and head back to the set when she heard Meiling shout 'Tell me....Syaoran...Why should I let you two be together?' Then two mintues later she heard Syaoran said 'Because I love her........'Sakura was in shock.  
"This can't be. This just can't be.... OH MY GOD!." though Sakura She was about to shake that though out of her mind and acted like she never heard that but then she heared Meiling say. 'You're laying. Li Syaoran.........." Syaoran then shouted. "No I'm not I swear I Li Syaoran love Sakura.' That just did it. Sakura was shocked and then started to walk really really fast down the hall. But it was not fast enough and she still could hear thoese words in her head. After a few mintues she stared to run down the hall and two tear drops started to run down her face.   
Just then Tomoyo who had just came back from the cafe with Eroil noticed her running down the hall. "Sakura what is wrong?" Sakura just cover her mouth with her left hand and continued to run. Tomoyo notcied that Sakura had dropped her script on to the floor near the dressing room. Tomyo picked it up and walked in to the dressingroom and noticed Syaoran was and Meiling were staring at each other.  
"Syaoran-san..... what happen. I just saw Sakura run down the hall crying?" Said Tomoyo. Syaoran eyes widen......."Oh my god. I think she heard it........DAM IT!" said Syaoran who soon grabed his coat off his chair and zoomed out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
Magic Key:I'm so sad. Cindie......There will only be 4 more chapter to go. And that woulsd end this story.....that mean my dream is coming to an end. HIROSHI@@  
Cindie:*Sigh* I think they get the point. But I have a feeling that Hiroshi is not going anywhere.   
MK: Why... The fanfic is almost over. Why wouldn't Hiroshi go with it.?? I want there cde. It has not come out yet. I feel so sad..  
Cindie: B/c its a dream how will it end. Becides it will only end for now. And I have a feeling the cd you are looking for witll come out soon. So don't worry!!!!  
MK: Well until next time.........JA NAI AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	7. part 7

Magic KEy: Sigh*  
cindie: What's wrong....I know it must be all the studying you're doing. so what's do you want to so for your break before you have to go back and read about History?  
Magic Key: I know......Finish this fanfic. How's that........HIROSHI@@ Its so sad. Only 3 more parts to go and then I will be finish.  
cindie: yeap...Ummm I guess so.......On with the fanfic!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk  
*thoughts  
~setting  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Is it just a crush?! (Just a Crush?!)  
Part 7  
  
  
Syaoran was walking down the streets of Hong Kong looking for Sakura. "Where could she have gone.." mumbled Syaoran. Just then his cell phoe rang and Syaoran took it out of his jean jacket.   
"Wai..Syaoran here." said Syaoran walking towards the train station because the ranging of his cell phone made him think about the time he asked Sakura to go the movies with him and how he had bumbed in to her.  
"Yo Syaoran dude......everyone at the tv station is waitting for you. Where are you? I asked Tomoyo and she said that you ran out station when you heard that Sakura ran out crying. Tomoyo also says that Meiling really mad and that you might want to go say that you are sorry or something. Syaoran are you listening?" asked Eroil   
"Sigh, yea and I'm not going to come back to the station until I find Sakura. It's really my.....Nevermind. By the way you've said the name Tomoyo like four billion times since we've started this conversation......HEEHE!! Tell me Eroil? Do you like Tomoyo ?"   
Eroil who was on the other end blush."No I don't.....Anyway I'm talking about you and Sakura. Not me and Tomoyo. Anyway. Meiling is give me the this weird look right now. I got to go....We'll talk when you get back. Bye." said Eroil in a wisper.  
Syaoran sighed and turned off his cell. Then headed down the steps to the train station.  
  
~ Queen's harbor~ (there is really a harbor in Hong Kong called the Queen's harbor.)  
  
Sakura sighed and leaded again the railing of the harbor. *What he said can't be true. But why am I hoping that what he said is really true?* Sakura she picked up the soda can that she had brough and drank the last drop. She stared at before and sighed and decided to head back to the hotel. *Might as well go back to the hotel and tell someone.* Sakura sighed and throw the can to the trash can and brush some of her hair back before hailing a taxi.   
Meanwhile Syaoran had just gotten to Queen's habor but Sakura was no where to be seen. Syaoran crused himself. *Baka...if you had gotten here faster, you would have been able to explain everything to her.* Syaoran kicked one of the pillers at the harbor. Just then she noticed Sakura at the other harbor waiting for a taxi. He quicky ran all the to the other end. But it was to late Sakura had just gotten in to the taxi.  
*DAM IT!!!!!!*  
  
~Back at the tv station~  
Syaoran sighed and plopped down on to the nears chair. He had just gotten back from his little trip when someone walked up to him and said "Hi."   
Syaoran rubbed his eyes and snapped "NO!" Then turned and noticed Eroil sitting next to him. Syaoran sat up and sighed.  
"Sorry. I did not mean to do that. Its just that....." Eroil smiled   
"It's alright I understand. We were go to go record that new song today but since you don't feel like doing it I can always call it off." Syaoran blinked and shook his head.   
"No you really don't need too. I'll be fine. Come on. Lets go. Plus I have not talked to the rest of them for a while and I miss singing." Syaoran smile and grabed his keys off the table.  
"Becides you guys might be able to help me with my problem." said Syaoran as they exited out the room.  
  
~Sakura's hotel room~  
Sakura wiped her face with the soft white towel looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura stared at herself and then place the towel down by the sink. Just then the door opened and Tomoyo stepped in with a shopping bag filled with junk food.  
"Sakura there you are." Sakura gave a weak smile and sat down on her bed. Tomoyo placed the bag of junk food on her bed and took off her shose and got on to the bed. Sakura reached over to a bag of junk food and open it. Tomoyo smiled and said while opening a bag of junk food.   
"Hey umm Tomoyo what do you think of Syaoran?" said Sakura placing her hand into a bag chip. Tomoyo looked up and stared at her friend. "What do I think of Syaoran san? Well I think he nice but why are you asking me? Becides I have mjy eyes set on Eroil san." Sakura nodded.   
"Welllllll..........I'm really not sure if I like him like him. I've had a crush on him since Ironman. And what happen if the endding turn out like the one Kimchi and I have?"  
"Huh, Are you telling me that the reason you ran out this afternoon was that Syaoran san told you that he liked you? Well that is great. When are you guys are you going to get married?" Sakura sighed and throw a pillow at Tomoyo.   
"NO, Well not really....I kind of over heard it. I mean I'm scared what happens if he just like Kimchi........I don't want to get hurt again." said Sakura placing a piace of chip in her mouth.  
Tomoyo nodded and then tied her hair up." Well you should aleast give him a chance. I know you like him and he really nice. And like I said before if you don't him a chance how will you. Trust me on this. Just go and talk to him." Sakura nodded and smiled.   
Just then Sakura's cell phone rang."Mushi Mushi. Syaoran san." Sakura looked up from her phone. Tomoyo nodded and Sakura went back. "Yes.....Um......Ok Sure Queen's harbor in half an hour. Ok." Sakura then turned off her phone and place her sandles on and grabed her blue handbag and place her cell in it and money in to her bag.   
"Tomoyo I'll be going out. I'll call you later." Tomoyo nodded and waved good bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
MK: WEll There you have it. Part 7 of Is it just a crush. I feel so sad.  
Candie: Yea I no. Well Hiroshi will be happy you are almost done writing about your dream.  
Mk: Yea I know.. But I still want their new cd.   
Candie: :P sighed Yea I know Well Just please review.......  
MK: Yea Please review. 2 down and 2 more to go. 


	8. part 8

MK: Well welllllll, Here is part 8 of is it just a crush?! Enjoy and I hope I got lots of reviews.  
Candie: Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it. So on with the fanfic.  
MK: Only 1 more to go after this one!!!!  
++++++++++++++================+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Talk"  
*Thought  
~Setting   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Is it just a Crush?!  
part 8  
  
Sakura stared at the water as she waited for syaoran to arrive. *I wonder what he has to say.* Sakura's thoughts were broken when she heard a deep vocie. She turned around and found herself staring at Syaoran.. Syaoran smiled and leaned against the railing of the harbor.  
"So what is it that you what to talk to me about Syaoran san?" Syaoran took a deep breath and stared at the water for a few mintues. Sakura nodded.   
"Well you see Meiling asked me if I liked you and well yea I said yes. And well I didn't know that you over heard." Sakura was not sure what to say but she know that whatever Syaoran wanted to say he better say it fast.  
"So what is that you what to say? Are you saying that what you said was not ture?" said Sakura who turned to face the water once again. Syaoran shook his head.  
"NOWhat I'm trying to stay is that what I said was true but I ment to tell you in person. I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Sakura wiped her eyes with her hand and turned to face him.  
"But I don't want to here it. I can't I .........I don't want it to end the way it end I don't want it to end they way it did like with Kim Chi." said Sakura and then she turned to leave. Syaoran ran up to her and graged her arm.  
"What are you talking about. how do you know it will end the way it ended. Can you give me a chance?" Sakura just turned and lowed her head. "Sorry...I have to go." And then she started to walk away. Syaoran turned her around and lifted her head up and kissed her softly.  
"There what do you say?" asked Syaoran after they broke apart. Sakura gave a weak smile and wispered. "Then I guess we'll have to give it a chance." Syaoran smiled and the grabed her hand.   
"I'll walk you home."   
  
  
~Next at the canteen at 12~  
  
Meiling and her friends sat down at the table at the back off the room. Meiling popped open the soda and took a sip. Her friends were staring at her from the corner of their eyes as they ate their lunch. Meiling was about to dig into her fried rice when she noticed her friends staring at her. She sighed and placed her spoon.   
"Ok...What is it?" said Meiling brushing her hair out of her eyes. Her friends gave an uneasy laugh and contined to eat. Meiling narrowed her eyes and then said "Come on guys I no something is wrong. Please tell me." Her friend, Jenny who was sitting arcosss sighed and placed her chops sticks down.   
"Ok.....If we tell you, You promise you will not get mad?" Meiling nodded. Jenny sighed and took a sip of tea before she started.  
"Well I heard from Ying who heard from Joey who heard from Kelly what worked with Syaoran on that new movie that he was going out with the Japanese star. So are you mad?" Jenny was waiting for Meiling to scream her head off but heard nothing. The other girls that sat at the table was waiting for the samething but heard nothing ether.  
"Meiling are you alright? You are not mad." asked Ying. Meiling gave a luagh and then there was a little bit of smoke coming out of for her head.   
"You have got to be joking of I am not mad." said Meiling who looked like she was about to kill her spoon to death. Just then Jenny turned her head too get the pepper shaker from the next table when she noticed Syaoran and Sakura walking through the door holding hands and laughing. Meiling got really mad and stood up. She was about to walk up to them but was stopped by Ying who hissed. "What are you going to do?" Meiling sat back down and said "What do you think? I want to kill Syaoran." Ying handed her her soda and said. "Well do that later. We don't want to make a scence becides you shound just talk to Sakura." Meiling though for a minute and then nodded her head you have a point." And they all continued there lunch.  
  
~At Syaoran and Sakura Table~  
  
"So where do you want do tonight?" asked Syaoran sticking his chopsticks in to the noodles. Sakura took a drink for her glass of ice tea. "How about we go to a movie? I heard that there is a new movie came out which is called Mr Deed I think it would be good. Or maybe a action movie if you like." Syaoran nodded and was about to say something when when Kelly walked up to them and said to Sakura.  
"Sakura boss wants to see you....She said to go to her office right after you eat." Sakura nodded and then turned to Syaoran and said "Sorry...I'll see you later." Syaoran smile and helped her out of her chair.  
  
  
~Boss' office~  
  
Sakura lightly knocked on the door of the boss's office. Two mintues later the door opened and Sakura stepped inside. A lady with black hair and green eyes smiles and pointed to the seat infront of her desk to tell Sakura to sit. Sakura bowed and then sat down. Sakura wait until the lady was done with the phone, before she said anything. Once the lady placed the phone down Sakura smiled and then said;  
"You wanted to see me Ms. Lou?" Ms. Lou took in a deep breath and then said  
"Yes, You see the movie was just added 2 new chapters so we need you to stay for about 3 more days. We've made the plan arragments. Is that all right with you?"asked Ms. Lou taking a sip of tea for her cup. Sakura nodded. Ms. Lou smiled and then brush some of the hair out of her eyes.  
"That is good. Oh yea, The director wants to make a sequel. We were wondering if you would stay and make the sequel for us." said Ms. Lou who then reached in to her desk and was now flapping for the dates.  
"I'm not really sure. My contract in Japan still has not ended yet. Can I get back to you on that?" Ms. Lou nodded.   
"Yea, Take your time." Sakura thanked her and then left the room.  
  
Sakura walked reached in to her pant pocket and pulled out her pink cellphone. She dailed Syaoran number but no one answer. *Must be at the recoding stedio already. I'll call him later.* She turned off the phone and then placed money in to one of the soda meachines. She press the button for a 7up and then waited for the can to roll down. Just then Meiling noticed Sakura standing there and thought that it would be a good time for their talk.   
Sakura turned and was startled to fine Meiling standing there."Oh Hi." said Sakura taking her change out of the meachine. Meiling smiles and then said. "We have really met. My name is MeiLing." Sakura smiles and then said "Hi. I'm Sakura..It's nice to meet you." Sakura then popped the top open. Meiling placed money in to the meachine and was waiting for her soda to fall down. After it did and she had opened it she said. "I know we don't really know each other but can we talk?"   
Sakura nodded and they were heading down the hall with their soda.  
  
  
  
+=================================+  
MK: IT's late so it only me. I hope you liked this chapter. Anyway please review and only one more chapter to go. I hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	9. The end Part9

MK: HEre I am with the last chapter/part of Is it just a crush. Also known as Just a crush for short. I hope you all have enjoyed it.   
Candie: Yea I'm glad that the story is coming to an end.,.... I was getting bord.   
MK:Puppy dog eys whatever. But I'm just really sad my dream it coming to an end....  
Candie:Its ok....It will be alright....Anyway on with the last chapter......  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk  
*thoughts  
~setting  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Is it Just a Crush?!  
Part 9 (Last part)  
  
Sakura sighed and shook her head as she waited for the elevator to arrive. She was to meet Syaoran at Sunsing thearter at 7 that night. But she was not sure if she should go ever since Meiling and her had their chat. Sakura sighed as she stepped on to the elvator. After a few mintues she arrive on her foor and then slowly walked back to her room.   
As she walked in to the room, She sighed and let her bag drop on to the ground. Then head to the bathroom to wash off some of her make up. She sighed and then went into the closet and pulled out a purple tank top and a white covering. She change into to it and took a look at herself in the mirror. It was a while before she picked up her bookbag. Just then the packit the she recieved from Kelly which was from Ms.Lou fall out.  
Sakura stared at it and wisper. "Should I stay......" Just then her cell rang and Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts. "Hello.......Tomo...Yea.You go a head. I'm going to go out tonight. Yea Ja.." Sakura shut her cell close and then throw down the packit and headed out the door.  
  
~At the theater~   
Syaoran had gotten there early and was waiting for Sakura. He racked his hand though his hair and leaned against the wall with the poster of the movie that they were going to see. Which was called Long Vacation.. Syaoran pulled out his green cell phone from pocket and flapped it open. But no one had called or left a message. Syaoran sighed and continued to look around for a sign of Sakura.  
Just then Syaoran left someone jump him and would not let go. Syaoran turned his head and find them facing a pair of red eyes that belonged to Meiling. Syaoran sighed and said.  
"Meiling please get off of me." Meiling who was wear a semi pant and a chinese shirt let go and pouted. "Syaoran you are no fun Come on.......The movie long Vacation is about to start. I don't want to miss the begining." Meiling pulling out 2 ticket out of her handbag. Syaoran looked at her weirdly and faced her.   
"Meiling look I can't go and see it with you. I'm waiting for Sakura..." said Syaoran digging his handed in to his pocket. "Well...I have a feeling that Sakura will not be showing up. So come..." Said Meiling.  
"Wait...." Just then Syaoran's phone rang and it was Sakura.  
"Syaoran it me Sakura...I'm not feeling well.. Why don't you go see the movie. Good Bye." before Syaoran had a chance to say a word Sakura had hung up. Syaoran sighed and Said. "Fine Meiling I'll go see the movie with you..." Meiling who was looking at the ground smiled and linked her arms around him and they headed into the theater. *HEHE.......That talk that I had with that girl worked...I can't believe I get said that I'll Syaoran girlfriend and you were his fling and that he doess really like you.........HEHE IT worked..........Syaoran is mine and there is nothing anyone can do about itl!* Just then Meiling was snapped out of her thoughs when Syaoran asked if there was anything that she wanted to get before they went in.  
Sakura meanwhile watched as Syaoran and Meiling enter the theater. Tears slowly rolled down her face as she closed her cell and headed back to hotel. *Good Bye Syaoran.*  
  
~Two day later after the of the movie in Ms Lou's office~  
  
Sakura nodded and said. "Yes....I'm sure...I will not be stay for the second part. Here is the packit." said Sakura pushng it across the table to MS Lou who sighed and then looked up from the packit. "Well if you are sure this is what you...Then ok. But you can always come back whe never you like." Sakura place some of her hair in back for her ear and nodded. Salkura stood up and was about to exit the room when she turned and bowed. "Thank you." And then she left the room.  
  
Syaoran who had heard that Sakura had went to talk to Ms Lou. was waiting outside the door. when Sakura exited the room he looked up and smiled. "Sakura..We need to talk...I called you so may times and there was no answer and when there was Tomoyo said you were in the shower. How come you will not anwser my calls?" Sakura looked at him and then "I was busy ...I have to get going now...I must go......" said Sakura who how walked passed him and was heading to her locker to get her things.  
Syaoran followed her untill he get to the ladys locker room and could not go in. Sakura sighed as she placed the last of her things in to the locker. Sakura then sighed and exited the room with Syaoran still waiting for her outside. Sakura who wanted some pace and did not even want to think about him turned when the main door of HKTV said "I'll call you tonight.." Syaoran nodded and watched as she left. Just then Eroil noticed him stand there placed the letter that Sakura had give him and told him to place give it to him the next morning in to his pocket.  
"Come on Syaoran time to go Sukyee waiting for us at the bar...Lets go." Syaoran turned and then said. "Ok....But I have to be home by Sunset because Sakura will be calling me. Eroil nodded and said"Sure!" * Sure but I have a feeling you will not hear from her.*  
  
~Back at Sakura and Tomoyo room that night~  
  
"Sakura are you sure you want to do this?" said Tomoyo who was half way done with her packing and was sitting down at the edge of her bed. Sakura place her dress into her suitcase said said"Yes..." Tomoyo placed her shose down and ran her hand through her purple semi curly hair. "But why are you doing this. Don't you want to talk to him....Explain things to him." Sakura who had finish packing her suitcase slamed it shut and placed down near the door. Then layed down on her bed and said. " I can't......I can't tell him. I don't it to change..Meiling was right. I was his fling and that she and him belong together." Tomoyo who just finished packed the first of her suitcase close it and draged the second and last suitcase on to her bed and started to pack her dress in it.   
"Look how can you belive everything Meiling says. For all you know she might be lieing and want Syaoran san all to herself." said Tomoyo placing two ofher evening gowns in to the suitcase at the sametime. Sakura turned over and stared at the ceiling.  
"Well that I'm not sure.....But what I do know is that I want the best for Syaoran and I don't want to stay here. I don't want it to end the way it did with Kim Chi so I'm stopping it before it starts. And tomorrow morning at 10 we are going to leave for Japan." Tomoyo sighed; for she knew that she would not be able to talk her friend out.  
"Well If this is turly what you wish then ok." said Tomoyo as se closed her suitcase and rolled both of them to the door were Sakura's suitcase sat and turned off the light.  
  
~Syaoran's place~  
"Syaoran please let go to sleep." Said Syaoran's youngest sister who was lleaning against Eriol. Syaoran drank the last drop of the beer and sighed. "No/........I have tp wait until Sakura ssn calls." Eroil sighed and turned to Ying whos head was now on his lap and said. "Why don't you go to bed. I'll get youer brother to sleep." Ying nodded and headed off to her room. Once she had gone to sleep Eriol said "I don't think she will be call.Go on to bed." There was no answer from Syaoran. Eroil who was looking at the ground sighed and said. "Well I have to go...I'll see you tomorrow and I wish you good look." Eroil covered him with the near bye blanket and then left the apartment.  
  
  
~HktV~  
  
Syaoran enter the dressing room and noticed an letter on his desk and oped it. There was also a necklace that Syaoran hand give to Sakura on their date attached there. Syaoran opened it and read.  
Syaoran San,  
I might thank you for everything. I had fun but I must go. Thank you.  
Sakura san.  
Syaoran stared at the letter taking everything in and then stared running out of the room. Eroil who nodded him shouted. "She at the HK International airport. You better hurry her plane leaves in 20 minutes. Syaoran shouted "Thanks" Syaoran placed the necklace in his pocket and waved for a taxi but none stopped for him. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Dam it!" and then started to run to the airport.  
  
~AirPort gate 16~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat by the gaint window waiting for the flight to arrive at the airport. Sakura had replaced the necklace that Syaoran had given with one that her brother gave her which was a shaped like a bear. Tomoyo smiled and continued to look at her newpapar that was from Japan which she got at the hotel that morning. Sakura looked at her watch and noticed that it was time. She then got out of her seat and walked in the space between the two rows of seats and looked around to see if the guy that she order a cocola came yet.   
"Tomoyo do you think the guy would show up?" said Sakura sitting back down and placed her handbag on her lap. "Yea..Uhh.." said Tomoyo who was to into her newspapar.  
Just then over the loudspecker a lady's vocie came on to the air. "Flight 213 is now board. Please proceed to to gate 16. I repeat flight 213 to japan is now boarding. Just at that very moment Syaoran came brusting through the door of the airport and heard the news.* Come on, come on............* Syaoran kept running but he would have to take a while since he was only up to 4 when the last call for flight 213 to Japan was called. Sakura picked up her bag and then slow walked to the gate .Sakura heard someone call her name. Sakura knew it was Syaoran but she kept walk. She was about half way there when Syaoran grabed her by her arm.   
"Syaoran San what are you doing here! Let me go." said Sakura Tomoyo asked the flight to hold on for a few mintues and they agreed.   
"Don't go....."  
"I'm sorry Syaoran but I must...Good bye." said Sakura and continue to walk to the gate.  
"Wait....Don't I want you to stay." Sakura stoped and wipped away her tears before she turned around.  
"I can't, we don't belong together. Meiling and you should be together." said Sakura  
"Forget about Meiling all I know is that I love you and I don't want you to go." said Syaoran who then grabbed her and then huged her. Sakura didn't move or stay anything for a mintue.  
"I can't stay,....I said this before. I don't want it to end the way it with Kimchi. So I must go.." Sakura said pulling a way. "NO!! Tell me the really reason." Sakura had tears run down her face. "I Don't know I don;t want it to end the way it did with Kim Chi because it was because I had a crush on him and because I loved him more then he loved me." "So...."  
"So How am I to know that is not just a crush and that I'm really in love with you...That you love me more then I do. And it's not because I saw you on tv."  
"Is this a crush?" said Syaoran who garbed her and then kissed her lightly.after a few minutes he said, "Don;t worry This is not a crush because I love and I don;t want you to leave. Because I know that I can;t live with out you. So don't go back to Japan." Sakura leaned towards him and kissed him and said. "Hai....Syaoran. Now and forever."   
Everyone clapped and watch the couple as they walked towords Tomoyo. Tomoyo huged Sakura and said "Good for you..." Just then Sakura just though of something. "OMG!!!!!!! I have to go back to Japan. The plane is aready late." Tomoyo luaghed and then they heard smeone eles too. Sakura and Syaoran both turned around and saw Eroil who was walking towards them.  
"Well Then I guess he will have to come with us." said Tomoyo.   
"But how...." just then Sakura noticed two more plane tickets Sakura luaghed and said see. Syaoran luaghed to and shouted to Eroil "Hurry up I know you are coming too. We can't keep the people waiting. Eroil smiled and walked up to them   
"Then lets get going. Here are the two suitcase." said Eroil handing to the cargp guy to put on the plane and he took Tomoyo's hand and kissed her lightly in the lips. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and "Lets go...." And they all started to board the plane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++======  
MK: There you have the last of just a crush....I hope you enjoyed. My new fanfic Summer Vacation will be out this friday. So keep your eyes opened.   
Cindie: Untill then please review@@@@  
MK and Cindie :JA NAI FOR NOW!!!!!!! 


End file.
